Jugadas que iluminan sus ojos
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Yaoi] Hinata Shoyo llega a la secundaria con el único objetivo de inscribirse en el equipo de vóley y vencer a Kageyama Tobio. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que al que nombró en su momento su rival se había quedado… ciego? [Prólogo y Capítulo 5]
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Jugadas que iluminan los ojos.

 **Autora:** Freedom Released.

 **Género:** Yaoi, drama romántico.

 **Clasificación:** +16.

 **Advertencias:** UA, alguna situación explícita, y muestra de discapacidad y discriminación.

 **Serie:** Haikyū!

 **Pareja:** Kageyama Tobio  & Hinata Shōyō.

 **Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Prólogo/ 830 palabras.

 **Notas:** Inspirado en el corto "Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho".

 **Resumen:** Hinata Shoyo llega a la secundaria con el único objetivo de inscribirse en el equipo de vóley y vencer a Kageyama Tobio. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que al que nombró en su momento su rival se había quedado… ciego?

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Haikyū! como sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo habían cogido. ¡No lo podía creer! Por fin se uniría a una escuela con equipo de vóley propio y con unos compañeros de verdad. Nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Karasuno, donde el pequeño gigante jugó hace ya tanto tiempo. No podía haber tenido más suerte, no, no podía. Era el destino, estaba claro, el destino quería que él llegara a ser tan bueno como el jugador que vio en la televisión cuando apenas era un niño. El que le había inspirado: El Pequeño Gigante.

Y él sería así. ¡No! Sería mejor, mucho mejor. El mejor de todos.

 _La estrella._

Corrió cuanto sus atléticas piernas le permitieron hasta llegar a esa gran escuela. Era mucho más grande que en la que había estado con anterioridad. Lo intimidaba en cierta manera, pero también lo ilusionaba aún más. _"Es normal, después de todo ya estoy en el instituto",_ pensó con la misma alegría pintada en su rostro.

La presentación fue rápida, les explicaron a todos donde estaban sus clases, les dieron un mapa de las instalaciones y les dijeron las normas a seguir. Parecía fácil, aunque él precisamente no es que estuviera prestando mucha atención. Estaba ansioso por poder ir al gimnasio de vóley para poder inscribirse en el equipo.

" _Lo conseguiré, lo venceré",_ sus ojos se iluminaron con ese pensamiento. Desde aquel partido, había entrenado muy duro solo para vencer a ese armador de pelo oscuro y ojos noche. Kageyama Tobio. Era el rival a batir que ahora tenía, y no pararía hasta derrotarlo. Era una promesa.

Cuando por fin pudo escaparse, salió disparado siguiendo el mapa en dirección al gimnasio para poder unirse, ya de una vez, al que sería su nuevo equipo. Cruzó a una velocidad propia de un guepardo el pasillo que lo llevaría al lugar, arrancándole a varias personas gritos de irritación por estar a punto de atropellarlos; no les prestó mucha atención.

Abrió la puerta de un portazo, gritando enérgicamente:

—¡Quiero unirme al equipo de vóley, por favor...!

No se dio cuenta que, justo delante de él, se encontraba un joven alto hablando con otras dos personas. Al entrar de una manera tan apresurada no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y ocasionó que, con un golpe, tirara a esa persona. Sorprendiendo a los dos muchachos que estaban con él.

Uno de ellos era de una aparente constitución fuerte, con el pelo corto y marrón. Parecía bastante amistoso, pero algo le decía que no sería una buena idea cabrearlo.

El otro parecía tener una constitución delgada. Tenía el cabello de una tonalidad gris clara y sus ojos eran marrones. Se le podía apreciar un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo.

Ahí Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—¡Lo siento mucho! No me di cuenta de que estabas ahí, en serio —se disculpó muy apenado y acercándose un poco al herido—. ¿Estás bien?

El pequeño se iba a agachar para ver cómo estaba pero el del suelo se levantó girándose con cara enfadada. El pelirrojo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ese era…

—¡Tú, el _Rey de la Cancha_!

Seguía teniendo los ojos tan oscuros como recordaba, pero tenían algo diferente, y no sabía qué.

Vio que el alto fruncía el ceño mirando a un punto de la pared sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

—Reconozco esa voz —habló Kageyama elevando la mirada, pero sin mirar a ningún sitio especifico, solo dirigiendo su cabeza hacia el lado de donde percibía que venía esa voz tan irritante—, eres ese enano que no daba un palo al agua, ¿verdad?

A Hinata le salió una vena en la frente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¡Si hasta le había marcado puntos en el partido!

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué rayos estaba ese ahí? Tenía el uniforme del instituto, eso quería decir que estaba en Karasuno. No, no, no. Eso estaba mal. ¿Cómo iba a derrotarlo si iban a estar en el mismo equipo? Seguro que estaba ahí para inscribirse, como él.

—¿A quién le dices que no da un palo al agua?

—Al único idiota que escucho por aquí —habló burlón, tiñendo su rostro de una media sonrisa.

—¡¿AH?!

Las dos personas más presentes no cabían en su asombro. Habían visto a esos dos chicos jugar enfrentados en ese partido, y había sido muy interesante. Y ahora podrían tener a uno de ellos en su equipo; una pena no poder tener los dos.

—Discúlpate, imbécil… —susurró con gesto enfadado poniéndose en frente del más alto dándose cuenta de una cosa—. Oye, mira a la gente cuando te habla.

—Te juro que si pudiera verte lo haría solo para saber dónde tengo que golpear —dijo serio pero sin perder la calma—. Por suerte, solo puedo escucharte.

Entonces el más bajo se dio cuenta de en qué habían cambiado los ojos de su rival, ya no tenían luz. Ahora entendía por qué no lo miraba.

Ese chico… No podía ver.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota Autora:** Pues como que "No quiero volver solito" me ha inspirado para estos dos. Hace tiempo que quería hacer un Fic, aunque pequeño, del KageHina. Espero que os guste, sé que esto es cortito pero es solo el prólogo para iniciar la historia. Muchas gracias por leer, si os gusta la idea dejadme un comentario para hacérmelo saber **:)** Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Jugadas que iluminan sus ojos.

 **Autora:** Freedom Released.

 **Género:** Yaoi, drama romántico.

 **Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

 **Advertencias:** UA.

 **Serie:** Haikyū!

 **Pareja:** Kageyama Tobio  & Hinata Shōyō.

 **Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Capítulo 1/ 2.069 palabras.

 **Notas:** Inspirado en el corto "Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho".

 **Resumen:** Hinata Shoyo llega a la secundaria con el único objetivo de inscribirse en el equipo de vóley y vencer a Kageyama Tobio. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que al que nombró en su momento su rival se había quedado… ciego?

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Haikyū! como sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando sintió el golpe en su espalda supo que algo muy problemático e histérico había llegado al gimnasio. Pudo escucharlo varios segundos antes con ese portazo, pero no pensaba que fuera a golpearlo de esa manera, y menos que fuera a acabar en el suelo por ese golpe. Una de las cosas a las que nunca se acostumbraba era a caerse y sentir que no podía saber el motivo fácilmente.

No se sentía una persona con discapacidad y necesitada de ayudas externas. Desde el día en el que se había quedado ciego había jurado que eso no le iba a impedir nada. Al principio fue difícil, tenía que aprender a ver con los demás sentidos. Sin embargo, pudo conseguirlo: Su sentido del oído se agudizó y ahora podía distinguir sonidos que para otros podrían parecer iguales; su tacto se había vuelto más intuitivo, con tocar algo levemente y sin necesitar contornear mucho el objeto con sus dedos podía distinguir perfectamente lo que era; y su olfato lo ayudaba cuando no podía oír ni tocar, en varias ocasiones pudo distinguir a una persona solo con su olfato sin necesidad de escuchar su voz o tocar sus rasgos. El único de sus sentidos que no había cambiado era el gusto, al que calificaba del sentido más inútil de todos. Ese no le servía para nada, solo para saborear la comida, y podía pasar perfectamente sin hacer eso.

Tampoco se lamentaba. Gracias a que él había podido ver sabía cómo eran los colores, la mayoría sus objetos cotidianos, y la cara de sus familiares. Eso le ayudaba cuando las personas le hacían descripciones. Las personas ciegas de nacimiento nunca habían podido ver un color, ¿y cómo se describía, por ejemplo, el azul? No se podía, él se consideraba, a día de hoy, afortunado.

Lo que más le costó, aparte de darse cuenta que posiblemente nunca podría volver a jugar al vóley como lo hacía antes, fue aprender a leer. Sí, el braille no fue nada fácil de aprender. Tenía que memorizar cada tacto para las distintas letras y números, y luego tuvo que aprender a leerlas todas juntas. Y lo más importante: Escribir. Esa máquina horrorosa que tenía que llevar a todas partes le había costado todavía más que aprender braille en sí mismo, se tuvo que valer de una persona durante varios meses hasta que aprendió a desenvolverse en ese ámbito él solo.

Había sido un infierno, pero había merecido la pena. Ahora podía decir perfectamente que podía llevar a cabo casi cualquier tarea sin la necesidad de nadie más.

—Lo siento —oyó al enano decir con cierta pena en su voz—. No me había dado cuenta de que eras…

—¿El qué? —lo interrumpió irónico—. ¿Alto? ¿Esbelto? ¿Apuesto?

—Ciego. —Incluso pudo deducir que a ese chico le había costado pronunciar la palabra.

Soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar esa palabra que tan bien lo calificaba.

—Oh, vaya… Esa siempre se me olvida.

El lugar se envolvió de un silencio incómodo. Nadie decía nada, podía percibir por la vibración del suelo que el pequeño movía los pies de manera nerviosa, y que el sonido de su respiración había cambiado; eso indicaba que no sabía muy bien qué decir ante esa situación. Claro, cómo no. Seguramente lo había sorprendido, ¿y quién no lo estaría? No había que olvidar que ese chico jugó con él en un partido y del interior de ellos dos había salido una rivalidad natural. Ver a tu rival ahora en ese estado debió causarle un gran impacto.

Escuchó a alguien a sus espaldas toser, llamando su atención.

—Bueno, Kageyama, espero que comprendas que esto es nuevo para nosotros, pero intentaremos ayudarte lo más posible con esto.

El azabache sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—Muchas gracias, Sugawara- _San_ —se inclinó hacia el lado del que le habían hablado, sin saber muy bien a donde dirigir su cabeza—. Espero ser de ayuda.

—Estoy seguro de que lo serás. —Esta vez le habló el capitán del equipo.

Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, sacando una pequeña una vara blanca que se estiró quedándose rígida. Toqueteó el suelo con ella unos segundos para saber la altura a la cual tenía que posicionarla.

—Vendré al entrenamiento —informó—. Adiós.

Y dicho esto, se marchó en dirección a la salida. Tendía que preguntarle al director en dónde estaban sus clases.

 **.**

Hinata no cabía en su asombro. De todas las cosas que podía encontrarse en ese momento en las que implicara a Kageyama esa era la última de su lista. Nunca se hubiera imaginado, ni en sus peores pesadillas, que su mayor rival ya no pudiera ver.

Es cierto que habían pasado años, pero una persona sana como él no podía quedarse ciega sin más. ¿Qué le había pasado para quedar así…? No se le veía como una persona a la que le hubiera asado recientemente, así que no podía haber sido hace poco.

" _Igual siempre tuvo un problema en los ojos y empeoró…",_ razonó para sí mismo. Era una de las pocas posibilidades que se le ocurrían. _"O un accidente"._ Había tantas posibilidades que su cabeza, confusa ya de por sí, se estaba volviendo mucho más.

—Tú eres Hinata Shoyo, ¿verdad? Presentaste la solicitud de ingreso.

—Eh…, sí.

Miró al chico que le hablaba poniendo su espalda recta, como esperando que le dijera algo malo.

—Yo soy Sawamura Daichi, el capitán del Karasuno —se presentó—. Y este es Sugawara Kōshi.

—¡Encantado! —dijo enérgicamente, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora tenía que caerle bien a sus nuevos compañeros. _"Pero…, Kageyama dijo algo del entrenamiento, ¿a qué se habrá referido?"._

 **.**

Caminando por un pasillo, oscuro, muy oscuro, se encontraba Kageyama Tobio. Así era todo para él: un lugar en plena oscuridad. A veces se ponía a recordar cómo eran los colores, cómo era su habitación, de qué estampado estaba cubierto su pijama… Sorprendentemente aún recordaba detalles, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser así. Un día pensaría en un color y ya no lo recordaría, sería solo un nombre, algo que él no podía ver ni definirlo.

Ese día le aterraba.

Sabía que tenía que vivir con lo que le había pasado. Pero no es lo mismo nacer ciego, que poder ver y perderlo de un día para otro.

Muchas personas se quedaban sorprendidas por su serenidad, otras se pensaban que ya había perdido totalmente la cabeza, y otras simplemente lo trataban con una lástima que él no quería. No la necesitaba, que las personas sintieran lástima por él lo cabreaba. No la quería, porque no era justificada, no había nada por lo que sentir lástima.

—¡Kageyama! —Oyó a sus espaldas, era la voz de ese Jefe de Departamento de Minusválidos que tanto le había molestado en la mañana.

—Ya le he dicho —habló para ese hombre sin girarse— que no necesito la atención de ningún ayudante para nada.

Le habían ofrecido, como persona que sufre una discapacidad visual, a tener a una persona que lo ayudara en su día a día en la escuela para que le fuera más fácil de llevar, por lo menos hasta que se acostumbrada. Ofrecimiento, el culpa —y por supuesto— había rechazado inmediatamente.

Ni siquiera estaba usando el bastón que lo ayudaba a moverse, ese pasillo, solo con recorrerlo dos veces en esa mañana, ya era conocido para él.

—Entiendo que es frustrante que necesites la ayuda de los demás para…

—No —lo interrumpió cortante girándose levemente para que el jefe viera la cara de enfado que se le había formado—. Usted entiende nada, si necesitara ayuda, yo mismo la habría pedido ya. No soy estúpido.

—Sé que esto puede ser algo duro…

" _Y aquí vamos otra vez",_ se cruzó ese pensamiento en su mente al escuchar todo lo que le estaba diciendo _, "una charla absurda"._ Si quisiera que lo ayudaran ya habría buscado a alguien para ello. No era cuestión de que fuera orgulloso, sino que realmente no necesitaba algo tan innecesario.

—¡Tú…! —Una voz, una molesta voz apareció en la conversación junto con un juego de pies en el suelo—. Lo siento, señor, pero ya me había pedido a mí que lo ayudara, por eso rechazó su oferta.

El armador levantó una de sus cejas. Ese chico estaba mintiendo, no había pedido nada a nadie.

—¿En serio? —El hombre sonaba incrédulo—. Pues me alegro, estaba preocupado por eso.

—¡No se preocupe, yo lo vigilaré!

—Entonces cuento contigo.

El hombre se alejó de ellos hasta perderse en el fondo del pasillo. El más bajo de los muchachos soltó un suspiro, aliviado de que su mentira hubiera colado. Al oír la conversación sin querer, porque no, no estaba espiando, pensó que a su rival no le gustaría tener que depender de alguien y se le ocurrió fingir que él sería el que le ayudara para poder librarle de ese mal trago.

Cuando miró al otro vio que se estaba alejando sin decir nada.

—¡Hey! —Se puso delante de él, que frenó al instante—. Por lo menos podrías darme las gracias, ¿no crees?

—No te he pedido nada, así que no tengo por qué agradecer algo que tú mismo has hecho porque quisiste.

El pequeño iba a decirle algo para recriminar esa actitud tan desagradecida hasta que notó que Kageyama había alzado sus manos hacia él, tocándole los brazos y subiendo hasta sus hombros. Se quedó quieto sorprendido por ese repentino tacto.

De pronto, las manos que estaban en sus manos recorrieron su cuello con la yema de sus dedos, provocándole un escalofrío que viajó por toda su espalda. Las manos del armador llegaron al mentón del otro y contornearon su cara. Usó sus pulgares para tocar los pómulos, la nariz y la boca de su compañero, que solo esperaba inmóvil a lo próximo que pasaría. De nuevo, notó los pulgares subir e instintivamente cerró los ojos para dejar al otro acariciar sus parpados con ellos. Las caricias lo estaban relajando por algún extraño motivo.

Como último toque sintió las manos hundirse en su pelo pelirrojo y ahí se detuvieron.

Para el de pelo negro esto era una forma de saber cómo era ese chico. Pudo notar que no había cambiado prácticamente nada en altura, si eso había crecido unos pocos centímetros que apenas podrían notarse. Cuando llegó a su rostro sus manos se tiñeron de un cálido contacto, la piel del enano era suave y bastante agradable al tacto. Seguía teniendo la nariz como la tenía en su memoria: Pequeña y respingona. Unos ojos grandes; se preguntaba si eran tan expresivos como los recordaba. Hasta llegar a su pelo, un pelo sedoso y en su memoria naranja.

—Eh… —Hinata no sabía muy bien qué decir—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Tobio quitó las manos de la cabeza del chico y las metió en sus bolsillos, sin saber que había esbozado una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa.

—Quería saber si eras tan enano como hace tres años. Y no me equivocaba, no has crecido nada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Que sepas que sí he crecido, para que te enteres!

Si había algo que odiaba es que se metieran con su altura, era injusto. No había pedido nacer así, ojalá midiera dos metros a ver si así alguien se atrevía a meterse con él. Gente altísima desaprovechaba su altura, si pudieran dársela, él le daría mucho mejor uso.

Aun así, daba igual, porque puede que no fuera muy alto, pero aún podía saltar. Llegaría, con su cuerpo, a los sitios más altos y remataría con todas sus fuerzas. Para ver, desde ese punto, lo más alto de la cima.

—Lo que tú digas. Venga, vamos al entrenamiento. No querrás que vean lo idiota que eres en el primero del año.

Shoyo se extrañó e ignoró completamente el insulto. _"Es verdad, ahora hay entrenamiento. Pero cómo va a…"_

—¿Tú vas a venir?

—Claro —dijo como si fuera algo obvio, que no lo era—. ¿Por qué me inscribí en el club sino?

Eso sí que fue una sorpresa, o sea, que lo que quería decir es que él jugaría como uno de ellos. Entonces, Hinata no podía dejar de preguntarse: ¿En ese estado podría jugar? Sabía que era posible practicar deportes estando en ese estado, pero, ¿cómo jugar como armador… sin poder ver el balón?

Esto tenía que estar mal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota Autora:** Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y agradezco mucho esos comentarios de Guest, Chihaya y Vale. ¡Este capítulo va por vosotros! Disfrutadlo. Intentaré traer el próximo cuanto antes. Cualquier opinión o critica es bienvenida en los comentarios. ¡Un saludo y gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Título:** Jugadas que iluminan sus ojos.

 **Autora:** Freedom Released.

 **Género:** Yaoi, drama romántico.

 **Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

 **Advertencias:** UA.

 **Serie:** Haikyū!

 **Pareja:** Kageyama Tobio  & Hinata Shōyō.

 **Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Capítulo 2/ 2.330 palabras.

 **Notas:** Inspirado en el corto "Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho".

 **Resumen:** Hinata Shoyo llega a la secundaria con el único objetivo de inscribirse en el equipo de vóley y vencer a Kageyama Tobio. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que al que nombró en su momento su rival se había quedado… ciego?

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Haikyū! como sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se podía respirar la tensión del momento.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, unos nuevos alumnos llegados minutos después de que Hinata abandonara la charla por la mañana, se encontraban en un equipo, con el capitán Daichi; Hinata y Tanaka se encontraban en otro, con… Kageyama.

Este era un partido de calentamiento, con solo un set, para ver lo que los nuevos podía hacer y en qué posición los deberían colocar. Algo bastante habitual que esta vez se convertía en algo mucho más especial. Después de todo, era la primera vez que verían algo como eso, y seguramente también la última. No todos los días puedes jugar un partido con una persona que no puede ver.

Hinata miraba de reojo a Tobio que se encontraba un poco más adelantado que él y a su izquierda. No entendía muy bien lo que iba a pasar ahí. Antes de salir a la pista, mientras se cambiaban había tenido una pequeña conversación con Kageyama en la que le había dicho, simplemente, que confiara en él. No sabía por qué, pero no necesitaba que se lo pidiera para hacerlo. Ese chico, lejos de parecer estúpido al pensar de esa manera, era digno de su confianza. Le daba igual que antes fueran enemigos, simplemente confiaba en él.

Miró a su frente y vio a ese rubio de gafas tan alto. Tenía una sonrisa arrogante, como burlándose y mofándose de ellos. Era alto, no cabía duda, pero eso no lo hacía superior; eso se vería cuando empezaran a jugar. El de pecas no parecía mal tipo, aun así tampoco se fiaba mucho. ¿Por qué rayos el capitán tenía que estar con esos y no con ellos? No es que Tanaka le desagradara, si no que sus caras daban miedo.

—¡¿Todos listos?! —preguntó Sugawara, que actuaría como árbitro.

Un sonoro _"¡Sí!"_ rugió en el lugar por parte de los que disputarían el partido.

—Listos para ver a un rey sin dominios intentar recuperar lo perdido —se oyó susurrar al rubio—. Me gustará quedarme con su corona, será fácil.

La mirada oscura del armador se tornó en un gesto de molestia más fuerte que el habitual que tendría con cualquier otra cosa. No se tenía que ser una persona demasiado observadora para darse de cuenta de que ese comentario le había molestado, y no era para menos. Sin embargo, había logrado controlarse, comentarios como ese los había oído muchas veces y habían dejado de afectarle.

Sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo, cuáles eran sus capacidades y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera olvidar eso con comentarios absurdos hacia su persona. Lo que una persona puede hacer, lo decide esa persona, porque solo ella puede conocerse; si haces caso a lo que otros digan de ti, estás muerto.

—¡AG…, tan arrogante! —se escuchó gruñir al pelirrojo—. Kageyama no es el único del equipo, ¡ya verás, te daré una lección!

" _Por supuesto",_ pensó Tobio ante tal comentario. Ese chaval era bastante interesante, seguía siendo tan hablador como en el partido de hacía tres años.

Y el partido comenzó.

Se puso en balón en juego, lo sintió pasar por encima de su cabeza hacia la otra red, vibró el ambiente. Y un golpe, de recepción probablemente, en un lado de la cancha. Un viento a la derecha, pasos veloces a sus espaldas y de frente. De repente, uno se paró, sería el colocador del otro equipo; los del suyo se empezaron a mover más lentamente sin saber a quién iría el balón. Oyó unas palmas tocar un balón y el viento moverse de una determinada manera, se movió hasta colocarse de frente a una posición y saltó a modo de bloqueo. Luego, sintió algo en sus dedos chocando con ellos, el balón caer fuera, un pitido del árbitro y un silencio sepulcral.

Eso que acababa de pasar había sido algo fuera de lo común para todos. Sin saber cómo, vieron a Kageyama ponerse en el lugar exacto donde iban a rematar y saltar en el momento preciso para bloquearlo. Sería algo habitual para alguien que pudiera ver en qué lugar estaba el rematador o a qué dirección envía la pelota el armador, pero él lo había sabido sin necesidad de verlo. Era impresionante.

—¡Guau, increíble!—gritó exaltado el más bajo de todos al salir del estado de shock, manifestando lo que en realidad la mayoría de los presentes pensaban para sí.

—Imposible… —masculló el de gafas.

—¡Así se hace! —exclamó Tanaka con una de sus caras perturbadoras en el rostro.

" _Es increíble",_ pensó Sugawara. _"Supo exactamente cómo colocarse y dónde estaba el rematador aún con la velocidad del juego. ¿Cómo pudo saber dónde estaba?"._

El azabache soltó un suspiro de alivio. Aún con la poca practica después del verano, había podido recordar cómo se hacía. Eso ya era un paso adelante. Lo más fácil es su situación es predecir los movimientos del rival para bloquear, eso no era un problema en aquellas circunstancias. Pero seguía siendo un armador, su responsabilidad no se reducía a bloquear, tenía que dirigir los ataques, coordinarlos para que fueran exitosos. Aquello no había sido más que un paso para lo que verdaderamente importaba ahí.

Se volvieron a posicionar en sus puestos. Tocaba sacar.

Le tocaba sacar a Tanaka, fue un golpe certero que mandó el balón al otro lado del campo con gran fuerza. A sus pies llegó la sensación de una vibración de bloqueo poco exitosa y un golpe despejando el balón de vuelta al campo de origen. Tanaka recibió y posicionó la bola al aire. El armador se movió al lugar justo donde iba a caer el esférico, levantó las manos para recibirlo. En ese instante, algo detrás de él lo alertó: su nuca sintió un cambio en el aire por un brusco movimiento de desplazamiento. Envió el objeto hasta ese lugar sin dudarlo ni un instante. Después, el chirrido de unas zapatillas de deporte dando lugar a un salto, un sonido hueco de la palma de una mano colisionar contra la tela, y de nuevo, el balón estaba en la otra área, ahora tocando el suelo y rebotando en él.

Otro silencio, mucho más largo que el anterior. Que Hinata, con la emoción, se dignó a romper con un grito eufórico.

—¡Ohhh! —El pelirrojo empezó a dar botes enseñándoles a todos su mano, ahora algo enrojecida—. ¿Qué fue eso, qué ha sido eso? ¡Tocó mi mano, he rematado! ¡Mi mano la remató sin dudar! _Woooow… ¡_ Fue como un _Zas_ y luego… _BOOM_!

Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua, molesto. De todas las cosas que ese ciego podía hacer esas eran cuanto menos las últimas de su lista.

—Bueno —habló el capitán, intentando romper esa atmósfera tan indescriptible que se había creado—, creo que todos después de esto necesitamos una pequeña pausa. Mañana seguiremos.

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente Shoyo salió de su casa como todos los días con la bicicleta para dirigirse hacia el instituto. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando en el partido del día anterior. Su rival era tan bueno como recordaba. Es más, era mucho mejor de cómo lo era hacía solo unos años. Lo dejó sin habla, era la primera vez en su vida que un rematador de verdad la levantaba para él y lograba rematar con tanta eficacia como en ese momento.

Se movió por instinto, quizá porque sentía lo que su rival iba a hacer. No lo pensó y en el momento que lo hizo ya tenía la pelota en la palma de la mano lista para ser rematada. Sintió una gran felicidad al ver cómo marcaba el punto. Un primer punto en Karasuno muy importante en su vida, que lo motivaría a marcar muchos más.

A mitad de camino a paso de pedaleos se encontró con su rival, lo podía ver en la distancia. Se paró en el último cruce de la calle, observando a esos dos muchachos, por algún motivo sentía que no tenía que intervenir. Ese chico era alto, quizá un poco más que Kageyama, tenía el pelo de color marrón chocolate y llevaba un uniforme blanco con franjas celestes. Desde su posición podía distinguir una sonrisa bastante arrogante con la que miraba a su compañero, quien permanecía serio e inexpresivo como de costumbre.

Desde ahí podía escuchar palabras sueltas, pero no podía saber exactamente de qué estaban hablando. Vio que se el extraño se despedida del armador y que él no se molestaba siquiera en contestarle. Ese muchacho se marchó perdiéndose por una de las calles.

El azabache emprendió el camino a la escuela como si nada hubiera paso, pero se detuvo al solo dar unos pocos pasos al escuchar un sonido metálico, como el de una bicicleta, a sus espaldas.

—¡Eh, Kageyama! —Y reconoció _aquella voz._

Esperó hasta que el sonido llegara a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres?

Hinata frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Le costaba tanto ser un poco más agradable? Él lo estaba intentado, ahora iban a ser compañeros, tenían que llevarse bien.

—¿Vamos juntos al instituto?

Por algo se empezaba después de todo, si podían tener una conversación mientras iban al instituto o por lo menos no peleaban su relación podría mejorar aunque solo fuera un centímetro.

El más alto, en su oscuridad eterna, se puso a pensar. Ese empeño en intentar llevarse bien cuando desde la primera vez que se conocieron acabaron a gritos le hacía preguntarse muchas cosas. Cosas que ahora, no venían a cuento.

—No creo poder seguir tu paso. —Refiriéndose a la bici que había escuchado.

El pelirrojo levantó una ceja y miró a su vehículo. Si iban andando a un paso medianamente rápido posiblemente llegarían con el tiempo justo, y a él nunca le había gustado ir con prisas a ningún sitio. Lo estresaba.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

—Yo te llevaré.

Eso sí que fue inesperado.

—¿Perdona?

—Que yo te llevaré —volvió a repetir—. Mi bicicleta tiene para poder apoyar los pies en los ejes, como las de hacer piruetas. Tú te apoyas con los pies en ellos y te sujetas a mí.

Kageyama estuvo por echarse a reír. Si bien sabía sobre esa clase de extensiones para apoyar los pies en un lateral de la rueda, no le causaba nada de confianza que la persona que fuera a pilotar fuera una tan hiperactiva e impulsiva como era ese pequeño. Lo acabaría matando a la mínima.

—No me fio de ti. Nos estrellarás contra algún árbol.

—¿Prefieres manejar tú? —No fue un buen comentario, aunque fuera a modo de broma, lo había notado—. Perdón… A veces lo olvido.

" _Yo nunca lo hago",_ surcó ese pensamiento por la mente del azabache. El otro continuó hablando.

—Pero en serio, confía en mí —volvió a intentar convencerle, con voz comprensiva—. Confía en mí como yo confié en ti ayer.

Golpe bajo. O demasiado alto. Sí, Hinata había tenido plena confianza en él, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, se lo agradecía. Ayer en un principio estaba inquieto. Sabía que no todos los días tenías que confiar en una persona con algún tipo de discapacidad —aunque él en particular odiaba que se refirieran a él de esa manera— para una actividad física. Y cuando pasó, agradeció profundamente que ese inquieto muchacho se fiara de él.

Para su desgracia su ceguera no era algo tan frecuente en jugadores de vóley como para que hubiera unas pruebas paraolímpicas en ese campo concreto. Y, siendo sincero, aunque los hubiera no se apuntaría. Nadie debía decirle si necesitaba un trato especial, solo él mismo podía decidir sobre ello.

—¿Y bien? —Hinata llamó su atención de nuevo.

Suspiró.

—Está bien… Pero ayúdame, no conozco tu bici.

—¡Claro!

Hinata apoyó su pequeño vehículo en una farola cercana haciendo que se mantuviera derecha sin necesidad de agarrarla. Cogió el brazo de Kageyama y lo guio hasta situarlo justo detrás de ella. Le dijo que elevara uno de sus pies y que lo bajara lentamente donde él se lo pusiera, y así lo hizo. Un pie ya estaba apoyado, ahora solo quedaba el otro y que el armador se agarrara a él. Se subió en la bici moviéndola un poco, pero el de ojos oscuros no se movió. Shoyo le cogió la mano y lo incitó a subirse cargándose en la pierna apoyada previamente para luego colocar el pie en el otro soporte.

Tobio, al no saber muy bien donde arrimar el pie, resbaló el pie por la superficie del soporte sin lograr apoyarla del todo. Se precipitó hacia delante, golpeando su pecho con la espalda del pequeño y por un autoreflejo agarrándose fuertemente con sus manos a su chaqueta, quedando su cabeza entre la curvatura del cuello del chico.

El armador no podía negar que había tenido un momento en el que pensó que iba a tocar el suelo. Se agarró al de delante en un intento de que eso no pasara, y no supo cómo ahora sí tenía los dos pies colocados donde debería. Un olor le impregnó por completo, era el olor de Hinata. Olía a una mezcla de naranja y limón, un olor peculiarmente embriagador. Sin ser consciente de ello, había inalado ese olor profundamente en búsqueda de más.

El de ojos naranjas giró su cabeza para poder mirar al más alto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con un poco de culpa, sentía que había sido muy brusco al hacer que se subiera así—. ¿Estás bien?

Sintió al chico a sus espaldas incorporarse agarrándose de una forma menos brusca a su chaqueta.

—Sí, no ha sido nada. Vámonos —ordenó.

Shoyo se encogió de hombros y empezó a pedalear. El viento les golpeaba en la cara a ambos, les producía una extraña sensación de libertad que solo pueden tener dos personas que están unidas por una especie de lazo.

Esa fue la primera vez en su vida que Kageyama se montó en una bicicleta después del incidente, y para la sorpresa de muchos, y más la del propio jugador, ese incidente se repetiría todas las mañanas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota Autora:** Hey ~ Por fin he conseguido algo de tiempo para escribir, ultimamente he estado muy estresada y no he tenido tiempo a nada. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros hermosos comentarios, cada comentario me anima a seguir escribiendo y ha subir la conti con más rapidez. Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo, intentaré traer el próximo muy pronto. Un saludo y gracias por leer **:)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Título:** Jugadas que iluminan sus ojos.

 **Autora:** Freedom Released.

 **Género:** Yaoi, drama romántico.

 **Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

 **Advertencias:** UA.

 **Serie:** Haikyū!

 **Pareja:** Kageyama Tobio  & Hinata Shōyō.

 **Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Capítulo 3/ 2.406 palabras.

 **Notas:** Inspirado en el corto "Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho".

 **Resumen:** Hinata Shoyo llega a la secundaria con el único objetivo de inscribirse en el equipo de vóley y vencer a Kageyama Tobio. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que al que nombró en su momento su rival se había quedado… ciego?

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Haikyū! como sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó un mes, en extraño mes en el que Kageyama iba y volvía del instituto subido en la bicicleta de su hiperactivo compañero. No supo el porqué de aceptar aquella invitación la primera vez, y seguía sin comprender porque eso se había vuelto una costumbre. Solo tenía que esperar delante de su puerta a que Hinata llegara pedaleando para que lo recogiera. En un principio la idea no le gustaba, no necesitaba que lo llevaran como a una damisela que no puede ni andar, pero al final se decantó por acceder a la amabilidad del chico.

En ese tiempo habían llegado dos personas más al equipo, dos personas que no es que le cayeran especialmente bien: Azumane Asahi, un gran rematador y al parecer la estrella del Karasuno —por poco tiempo—; y Nishinoya Yū, un enano como Hinata e igual de apasionado, con la diferencia de que este era un líbero. No hablaba mucho con ellos, en cierta manera con el que más hablaba era con el pelirrojo, y casi siempre era para discutir sobre algo. A veces con el capitán o Sugawara, o incluso intercambiar alguna reprimenda con Tsukishima, pero su relación no había avanzado mucho más.

Era extraño. Desde que había ingresado en aquel instituto se sentía de otra manera. Antes del incidente, siempre pensaba que los que le miraban lo hacían con odio y rencor, envidiando sus capacidades. Después de un partido en especial, supo que en realidad lo hacían por la manera en la que les trataba. Nunca lo había notado hasta ese momento en el que no vio a nadie a su espalda. Se sintió mal, enfurecido, hastiado, y su entrenador lo sacó del partido. Se tapó con la toalla y apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas con la cabeza baja se reprendía mentalmente diciendo que quería permanecer en la cancha.

Ese día comprendió que el problema era, y sigue siendo: él mismo. Juró que cambiaría, que se ganaría la confianza de sus antiguos compañeros, pero entonces pasó eso. Nunca pudo volver a ver la luz del sol, y creyó que nunca más podría confiar ni hacerse confiar. Siguió jugando, eso era imposible que lo dejara, pero siempre pensó que hasta allí llegaría por mucho que se esforzara en conseguirlo. Y entonces llegó el canijo, Hinata, que le había llenado el pecho con su terquedad, estupidez, e hiperactividad haciéndolo creer que existía alguien en ese mundo que confiara en él, y que más personas podrían hacerlo.

Obviamente había olvidado eso, ya estaba mayorcito como para preocuparse de cosas del pasado. El problema es que el pasado siempre, en su caso, volvía a aparecer. Se iba a celebrar una práctica con un instituto, el Aoba Jōsai, como calentamiento mutuo entre las dos escuelas; se celebraría mañana. Cuando el capitán pronunció el nombre se le vino a la cabeza varios de sus antiguos compañeros que habían acabado en ese instituto. Tendría que volverse a enfrentar a lo mismo, _de nuevo._

—Llegamos —informó Hinata con su habitual tono animado, avisando a su compañero para que se bajara de su bicicleta.

No dijo nada y bajó en silencio, como todos los días. El pequeño amarró la bicicleta a uno de los lugares habilitados para dejarla con el fin de que nadie se la robara, aunque él era demasiado inocente como para pensar en esa posibilidad.

Unos pasos se acercaron a ellos. Shoyo frunció de muy mala manera el ceño al ver quiénes se estaban acercando.

—Qué pareja más bonita, ¿no, chicos? —Ese que acababa de hablar era Ryota Yamanaka, uno de los tipos más estúpidos de la escuela, hablándole a su pandilla. Era alto, casi tanto como Kageyama, pero con una constitución mucho más fuerte que le valía para intimidar a otras personas dentro y fuera del recinto escolar—. El enano y el ciego, precioso.

Esos chicos desde que Kageyama y Hinata habían llegado al instituto habían tomado como objetivo burlarse de los dos rasgos que más destacaban de los dos jugadores de vóley. La invidencia de uno y la altura del otro eran un motivo de burlas constantes que en ese tiempo los chicos habían aprendido a ignorar. Al principio el que más se alteraba era el pequeño, les contestaba e incluso alguna vez había tenido algún que otro roce. Sin embargo, Kageyama con su actitud seria y serena había logrado convencerlo de que era inútil y que lo mejor era no hacer caso.

El rematador se adelantó al paso con cara de enfadado pasando de largo a los chicos, subiendo las escaleras y entrando por la puerta del instituto sin darse cuenta de que no le había dado tiempo al otro a seguir su paso. Tobio empezó a caminar hacia donde sabía que estaba la puerta del instituto, intentando ignorar a los muchachos. Ellos, con sonrisas burlonas, se pusieron a su alrededor y empezaron a mover sus dedos al lado de las orejas del jugador. Esto hacia que, aparte de alterarle el oído, se desequilibrara. Él se paró, intentado concentrarse y volver a caminar, pero al volver a dar un paso su sentido del equilibro le jugó una mala pasada haciéndolo caer hacia delante arrancando las risas del grupo de matones.

" _Mierda",_ expresó en sus pensamientos apretando la mandíbula, realmente se había hecho daño en el brazo, le dolía un montón. Oía a esos malditos reírse de su caída, estaba por levantarse y dirigir puñetazos a cualquier sonido que escuchara a ver si con suerte le daba a alguno de los presentes. _"Es increíble lo débil que me he vuelto con estas cosas"._

Shoyo, quien al ver que su compañero no lo seguía, volvió sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con aquella imagen: Kageyama en el suelo y esos chicos riéndose descaradamente de ello. Lo llenó de ira, y si no fuera porque no podía meterse en líos o sino lo echarían del club no hubiera dudado en darles su merecido por haberle hecho eso.

—¡Eh, parad ya! ¡¿Por qué no os marcháis y dejáis de molestar a la gente?! —gritó acercándose y agachándose junto a Tobio dirigiéndoles una mirada de odio.

Se fueron carcajeándose y mirando a su espalda para ver su triunfo.

El de ojos naranjas miró al chico que estaba en el suelo con algo de compasión. No podía negar que se sentía algo culpable por lo sucedido, no tenía que haberlo dejado solo sabiendo cómo eran y lo que le podrían hacer. Sabía que Kageyama lo mataría por estos pensamientos y le diría que no necesitaba de su ayuda, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora no era como antes, no eran mejores amigos y no tenían una relación muy cariñosa, pero en ese mes su relación había mejorado y él lo consideraba un amigo; siempre se ayuda a los amigos, por mucho que no quieran.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado al ver que no decía nada y que estaba con la cabeza baja sin levantarse.

—Sí. —Fue una respuesta automática.

Los dos se levantaron a la vez. Hinata quiso coger del brazo a su rival para ayudarlo a levantarse pero recibió una respuesta negativa de su parte cuando notó que se zafó de su agarre para alejarlo y levantarse por su propio pie. Bufó, ¿acaso nunca se dejaría ayudar por nadie? Sin ese orgullo estaba seguro de que le iría mucho mejor.

Abrió los ojos fijándose en el brazo del otro, tenía una pequeña mancha oscura en el uniforme que se estaba expandiendo. Sin decir nada, lo jaló del brazo y subió la manga hasta la altura apropiada para ver el antebrazo. Lo sabía.

—Estás sangrando —afirmó serio.

Frunció el ceño ante tal afirmación. Obviamente que sabía eso, podía sentir un líquido ajeno en su brazo.

—Si tú lo dices, tendré que creerte.

—¡Hay que tratarlo o se puede infectar! —gritó el pequeño tirando de él con el fin de dirigirlo hacia la enfermería del recinto— ¡Seguro que se debe sentir como un _gwah_ si te toco, además si pasa eso te tendrán que cortar el brazo y será tan _Nwan_ que dolerá así como _Pwan_!

El de pelo oscuro se contuvo para no soltar una carcajada ante tales palabras. Ya había aprendido a descifrar ese extraño idioma, pero aun así le hacía gracia la manera de hablar tan peculiar que tenía.

Tuvo que hacer varias maniobras para no tropezar y volver a caerse. Hinata lo empujaba tan rápido que no podía reaccionar bien a su ritmo y a los cambios de dirección por mucho que conociera el lugar.

—¡Hinata, idiota! —exclamó siendo prácticamente arrastrado por el sitio—. ¡Para, joder!

Como una salvación divina para el armador Shoyo se detuvo en seco; por el motivo de que ya había llegado a donde quería: la enfermería. Abrió la puerta rápidamente reclamando por una persona que curara el brazo de Tobio pero se encontró con el lugar totalmente vacío y sin nadie para auxiliarlos.

Soltó a su rival para inspeccionar dentro más detenidamente dejándolo en la puerta recuperando el aliento por esa carrera tan gratuita que le había hecho dar.

—Lo voy a matar… —murmuró entre dientes pensando en lo que le haría a ese canijo cuando lo tuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para agarrarlo del cuello.

Estaba con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas y apoyado con sus brazos en ellas inclinado hacia delante consiguiendo volver a tener la compostura suficiente para no hiperventilar a causa del cansancio. Había sido tan repentino que no había podido prepararse como lo haría para un partido, en el que claramente aguantaría mucho más

—Kageyama. —Se incorporó al ser llamado—. No hay nadie. ¿Qué hacemos?

Suspiró. Seguramente ya habría tocado el primer timbre para entrar a las aulas y no lo habían oído por haber estado distraídos con otras cosas.

—Ya estamos llegando tarde a clase. Tampoco es para tanto, vámonos.

Intentó avanzar pero _alguien_ lo detuvo poniéndose delante de él y empujándolo dentro de la enfermería.

—¡No, tenemos que curarte eso! —Lo obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala.

El azabache se rio de forma irónica.

—¿Y cómo, si no está la enfermera?

—He visto varias veces a mi madre curar a mi hermana Natsu, no puede ser tan difícil…

El tono del pelirrojo no le daba nada de confianza. No es que se caracterizara por ser una persona demasiado observadora y atenta como para recordar las veces en las que su madre supuestamente había curado las heridas de juego de su hermana, así que no podía fiarse de esa afirmación.

—Permítame dudar de su carrera en medicina, señor —habló de forma burlona, oyendo como Hinata buscaba entre los estantes seguramente, algo para tratar la herida.

El bajito bufó intentando ignorar lo que acababa de escuchar. Cogió una gasa, agua oxigenada, desinfectante, algodón, un poco de cinta y unas tijeras. Colocó una banqueta delante de donde estaba sentado el armador y se sentó en ella apoyando las cosas en la mesilla que se encontraba a su izquierda. Subió, de nuevo, la manga del herido hasta medio brazo y lo puso de tal forma que dejara la zona completamente visible.

Se tomó su tiempo para recordar los pasos que hacía siempre su madre: Primero lavó y desinfectó la herida con el agua oxigenada con un poco de algodón, haciendo que Kageyama cerrara los ojos fuerte por la irritación, aunque sin quejarse demasiado; después, cortó una buena franja de la gasa y envolvió el antebrazo de su rival con ella; por último, apretó un poco para tenerla fija y la pegó con la cinta para que no se le soltara. Se quedó mirando su obra: no estaba perfecta pero no estaba mal, estaba orgulloso de cómo lo había hecho.

Tobio solo sentía como el pequeño hacia esas acciones con decisión sujetándolo firmemente del brazo dañado. Seguía sin fiarse mas no le quedaba otro remedio que aguantar lo que fuera a hacer ese muchacho. Su terquedad le había demostrado en varias ocasiones que discutir con él era una tarea inútil y cuanto más agotadora. Sin duda, era casi tan cabezota como el mismo. Se sorprendió bastante al notar que su brazo no había sufrido más de la cuenta y que ahora se encontraba vendado por una tela.

—¡Listo! —finalizó su tarea con una sonrisa.

El más alto se acarició la venda con la mano contraria. Nadie nunca lo había curado de esa manera, siempre era él quien se atendía porque odiaba sentir que necesitaba ayuda de alguien; sin saber por qué no le desagradaba que Hinata lo hubiera tratado en aquella ocasión tan absurdamente infantil. Estaba claro que no era para preocuparse, no era una herida grave, era solo una rozadura un poco ensangrentada que se hubiera curado por si sola de todas formas. Y aun así ese hiperactivo compañero suyo lo había puesto por encima de sus clases —que no es que para él fueran de mucha importancia— y dándole mayor importancia de la que realmente tenía.

Siempre pensó que cada cosa que una persona hacía por ti era porque quería algo a cambio, incluso él lo había hecho en el pasado. Así que…

—¿Por qué? —pensó en voz alta llamando la atención del menor.

—¿Eh?

Sin saber a lo que se refería se puso de nuevo delante del más alto para escuchar lo que tenía que decir; este se levantó de la silla y tapó los vendajes con la manga.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Hinata seguía sin entender a qué se refería—. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo cuando nos odiamos?

Eso sí que lo sorprendió. Nunca lo odió, ni cuando lo trató así en el partido que tuvieron hace tres años atrás. Odiar era una palabra demasiado fuerte para Shoyo y es posible que nunca pudiera sentir eso por alguien.

—¿Tú me odias?

El armador chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba que le contestaran una pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Si lo hiciera, te aseguro que no estarías tan cerca de mí.

Soltó una risilla.

—Entonces estamos en las mismas. —Lo sujetó del brazo sano—. Vamos, ya es tarde.

Estuvo a punto de resistirse al ser arrastrado de nuevo pero algo —no supo qué— le hizo consentir aquel roce tan casual. Sabía que si le daba tantas confianzas sería más doloroso cuando lo traicionara. Porque sí, estaba convencido de que ese chico tan amable lo iba a traicionar como todos en su pasado lo hicieron.

Y aun con ese pensamiento en su mente, se dejaba arrastrar más y más por él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota Autora:** Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, follows y y favs. Por ellos esta vez me he apurado más en continuar la historia, sé que todavía no es navidad pero podéis tomarlo como un regalo para vosotros **:)** En el próximo capítulo habrá reencuentros Espero que os haya gustado, pasad unas buenas fiestas y gracias por leer.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Título:** Jugadas que iluminan sus ojos.

 **Autora:** Freedom Released.

 **Género:** Yaoi, drama romántico.

 **Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

 **Advertencias:** UA.

 **Serie:** Haikyū!

 **Pareja:** Kageyama Tobio  & Hinata Shōyō.

 **Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Capítulo 4/ 3.323 palabras.

 **Notas:** Inspirado en el corto "Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho".

 **Resumen:** Hinata Shoyo llega a la secundaria con el único objetivo de inscribirse en el equipo de vóley y vencer a Kageyama Tobio. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que al que nombró en su momento su rival se había quedado… ciego?

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Haikyū! como sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había llegado el momento. El momento en el cual se enfrentaría a sus antiguos compañeros y a su antiguo _rey,_ quien le había hecho pasar por muchas cosas, malas y buenas. No estaba nervioso. Para él, sería un partido normal y corriente en el que saldría a ganar y solo a ganar. Había aprendido de sus errores, sabía las cosas que tenía que hacer y como no se tenía que comportar en la cancha para ello.

Cerró los ojos y se tocó la cara con las dos manos dándose una ligera bofetada con ellas, como espabilándose. Respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire por su nariz de manera lenta y pausada, concentrándose lo más posible en ese profundo jaleo que sus compañeros estaban ocasionando en el autobús.

Intentó no pensar en su pasado; en los antiguos partidos en los que había participado con sus antiguos compañeros; en la soledad que sintió; en las duras palabras de ellos; en su entrenador sacándolo del partido; simplemente, intentando no pensar en nada. Tenía que centrase en el presente, pensar en cosas pasadas era inútil puesto que nunca cambiarían, y pensar en el futuro era más inútil todavía, dado que él sería quién guiara el futuro y él lo determinaría con sus acciones y no con sus pensamientos.

Oyó un gritó del enano anunciando que ya veía el instituto rival, y que por lo tanto, ya estaban casi allí. Se preguntaba realmente si ese chico podía ser más escandaloso de lo que ya era o ese era su tope. Esa misma mañana había oído a sus compañeros preocuparse por él por unos dolores de barriga quizá ocasionados por el nerviosismo de un partido. Lo que pensó en ese momento fue simple: _"es idiota"._ Ni siquiera era un partido oficial, solo era una práctica entre escuelas, y aun así se ponía nervioso. Entonces, no quería ni imaginárselo en una competición oficial.

Tanaka exclamó quejándose de una persona que había vomitado encima de sus pantalones, y sí, era Hinata. Como decía: Patético. Unos se rieron, otros expresaron su asco por tal potingue y otros como Kageyama y Tsukishima simplemente permanecieron en silencio intentando ignorar la asquerosidad del momento. En la mente del armador empezaron a proyectarse imágenes de sus antiguos compañeros y las disputas por la razón de que ellos nunca daban el cien por cien y se contenían por pensar que no era necesario y que era una pérdida de tiempo. Quizá esas declaraciones fueron las que detonaron que él al final acabara perdiendo la paciencia y exigiendo a los otros entre gritos que debían esforzarse más… Quedándose completamente solo, y sin nadie que recibiera sus balones.

Bajaron del bus después de que Tanaka se cambiara la vestimenta gracias al mural de vómito que le había pintado el número diez del equipo.

—¡Por salimos de ese maldito autobús…! Ya tenía ganas de estirar las piernas —exclamó el líbero estirando sus brazos hacia atrás para desentumecerse.

—¡ _Guala…_! Qué grande es esta escuela, ¿no? —Tanaka tenía los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Cuando Kageyama notó el suelo bajo sus pies sacó su vara blanca para poder caminar con mayor seguridad, puesto que no conocía el terreno y era un sitio desconocido para él. O _casi_ desconocido.

El pelirrojo llegó un poco mareado pero ya sin ganas de vomitar a su lado, y se detuvo a contemplar el nuevo sitio en el que se encontraba. Quizá fuera porque no estaba acostumbrado, pero le parecía que ese lugar era como el triple que su instituto. Por algún extraño motivo, eso lo hacía verse más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

El que estaba a su lado le habló sintiéndolo temblar un poco.

—No estarás asustado, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Por qué lo dices?! ¡Claro que no, faltaría más! —contestó hinchando el pecho—. Solo estaba inspeccionando el terreno…

" _Ya, claro",_ pensó el otro oyendo aquella escusa, _"eso no te lo crees ni tú, idiota"._

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa —se escuchó una voz llegar desde el edificio, haciendo que todos giraran la mirara hacia ella—. Pensaba que me había gastado una broma, ¿quién iba a pensar que nuestro queridísimo rey volvería a jugar al vóley contra nosotros?

—Cierto, qué honor más grande nos brinda en ese estado.

Tobio reconoció esas voces a la perfección. Como olvidarlas, en realidad, le dijeron tantas cosas en aquél entonces que sus palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego en su memoria.

Los demás del Karasuno vieron a dos miembros del Aoba Jōsai acercarse. Uno era un chico bastante algo, quizá llegando al 1.90, con el pelo de punta —como un nabo, según Hinata— de color oscuro, quien fue el que habló en primer lugar; el otro, unos diez centímetros más bajo que él, tenía el cabello oscuro pero este separado en dos partes hacia los lados en su frente. Los dos tenían una constitución tirando a delgada, sin embargo se notaba que hacían bastante ejercicio.

El más alto volvió a hablar, esta vez dirigiéndose a todos los presentes:

—Dejad que nos presentemos —habló el de pelo hacia arriba—, yo soy Yūtarō Kindaichi y este es Akira Kunimi. Es un placer conoceros.

—Es un gusto ver a nuestra real alteza igual de altivo que siempre. ¿Vosotros también estáis cansados de él? No es preocupéis, os acostumbraréis. —Ahora miró al armador—. Te destrozaremos en este partido, _Rey._

Se notaba la burla en su voz, una burla que particularmente a Shoyo no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia y hasta había olvidado el dolor de estómago que había tenido prácticamente unos segundos antes. El número nueve que se encontraba a su lado seguía con la expresión inexpresiva en su rostro, como si esas palabras ya no significaran nada para él. No podía entender cómo se podía quedar callado cuando alguien le hablaba de esa manera. Se suponía que era un arrogante y egoísta, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué se dejaba tratar así por ellos? Tenía que contestarles cómo se merecían.

El ciego dio un paso y todos se quedaron expectantes, pensando que iba a contestar de mala manera. Que equivocados estaban.

—…Sí. —Fue lo único que dijo.

" _¿Cómo?",_ el pequeño no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y los demás tampoco. Esa pasividad y sumisión no era típica en él, y menos con gente así. Incluso los propios contrincantes estaban sorprendidos ante tal comportamiento, sin embargo lo único que hicieron fue marcharse por donde habían llegado.

—Se está volviendo blando —susurró Tsukishima.

— _Bueeeeno_ —habló por encima Daichi, llamando la atención de todos—. Lo mejor será que vayamos al pabellón deportivo y preguntemos dónde podemos cambiarnos.

 **.**

Se encontraban vistiéndose en los vestuarios, poniéndose la equipación con sus colores característicos.

Nishinoya y Asahi hablaban como normalmente, más el primero que el segundo, ilusionados por poder jugar ese partido. Tsukishima escuchaba música con los cascos mientras Yamaguchi, como de costumbre, no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Daichi y Sugawara se encontraban mirando a los demás con unos ojos orgullosos, aun se acordaban el sabor de la derrota que habían tenido antes de que llegaran los de primer año; sin saber por qué, sentían que su racha iba a cambiar.

Hinata se abrazaba a sí mismo temblando por el nerviosismo que estaba pasando. Se había ido hacia los baños que había apartándose de su equipo, en una esquina agachado y mirando hacia la pared dando la espalda a la puerta, para que ningún pudiera ver lo tan patéticamente ridículo que se debería de estar viendo. Se sentía débil y pequeño, mucho más pequeño de lo normal, frente a toda esa magnitud de lo que le estaba por venir.

De repente, abrió los ojos sintiendo como una mano le recorría la espalda lentamente hasta su hombro. Al llegar a él lo apretó, un gesto que a muchos les parecería bastante normal pero que él lo sintió como un pilar para calmar sus nervios.

Giró su rostro para ver quién era la persona y se sorprendió al encontrar a Kageyama inclinado hacia él pero con el rostro al frente en dirección a la pared. De todas las personas que se esperaba, esa era la última de su lista.

—No estés nervioso, idiota.

—Yo no lo estoy… —susurró bajando la mirada. No quería que pensara que era alguien prescindible para el equipo.

" _Mentiroso",_ pensó al escuchar ese tono tan poco creíble de la voz de su compañero. La mano que tenía en el hombro del chico la llevó, tocando levemente con sus nudillos la cara del joven, hasta sus cabellos naranjas y la dejó reposar ahí.

—Yo voy a estar en la cancha contigo, no tienes por qué estar así.

Algo, no supo Hinata el qué, lo recorrió enteramente llenándolo completamente en lo más hondo de su ser. Una tranquilidad inexplicable lo invadió dándole unas fuerzas que sin duda no eran propias haciéndolo sentir diferente. _Invencible._

Se levantó haciendo que Tobio quitara la mano de su cabeza y también se incorporara. Sonrió hacia él, sin que el otro se diera cuenta de ello. Estaba agradecido, sus nervios no se había ido del todo, pero sí que habían perdido poder en él. Ahora, más que nada, estaba emocionado.

—¡Vamos a ganar! —exclamó corriendo hacia la puerta.

El de ojos oscuros se giró en dirección a los pasos que se alejaban jocosos de él. La mano que había tenido en los cabellos del chico tenía un extraño cosquilleo al que no quiso prestarle mucha importancia en esos instantes.

Levantó la cabeza decido.

—Eso es un hecho.

 **.**

En la cancha, ya estaba todo preparado. Muchas personas del instituto al que visitaban se habían acercado curiosas para echarle una ojeada a lo que sería un partido, en su mente, bastante corto. Todos se encontraban estirando en su lado de la cancha, haciendo los calentamientos previos al partido, como si fueran la cosa más seria del mundo.

Kageyama se posicionó en una posición adelantada a la de sus compañeros girando la cabeza en múltiples direcciones de manera lenta y sin que nadie lo notara, como buscando a alguien sin encontrarlo. Entonces, habló alto y claro, llamando la atención de todos:

—Oikawa _-San_ , ¿está ahí?

—Claro que sí, Tobio _-Chan_.

Shoyo se quedó petrificado al ver la persona que se acercaba a su compañero de equipo. Era la misma persona la que había visto hablando con Kageyama antes de que muy amablemente se ofreciera a llevarlo en bicicleta hacia el instituto. Eral tal y como lo recordaba: alto, pelo marrón, y ahora que podía apreciarlo mejor tenía una sonrisa que no sabría decir qué significaba en el rostro. Volteó a ver a su rematador, intentando entender quién era y por qué había preguntado por ese chico tan raro.

—Y aquí estamos los dos otra vez… —El de pelo marrón dio una vuelta rodeando al armador más joven rozándolo varias veces en el proceso—. Igual que en los viejos tiempos. ¡Qué emoción!

—Podría decirse que no has cambiado nada, por tu actitud.

Le rodeó de los hombros con su brazo derecho al de mirada oscura acercándolo más a él. El menor bufó, siempre había tenido más confianza con él de la que realmente le había dado en todo ese tiempo.

—Nunca imaginé que te vería de nuevo en una cancha. Una pena que esta vez no vaya a participar.

—¿Qué?

El número nueve levantó la ceja. Sin duda estaba sorprendido, había jurado que se enfrentaría a su anterior _senpai._

—Lo siento —se disculpó retirando el brazo de los hombros del otro—, pero ni tú ni tu equipo sois lo suficiente fuerte como para que me tengan que meter a mí en la cancha para venceros.

Los de su escuela empezaron a reírse ligeramente ante la burla. Mientras que los miembros del Karasuno fruncieron el ceño mirando enfadados a _quien-fuera-aquel-chico_ , de sus cuerpos podían incluso verse llamas de fuego tanto fuera como en sus ojos reclamando por la sangre del que se había atrevido a menospreciarlos de esa manera.

—Me marcho —continuó hablando ignorando las miradas asesinas que eran dirigidas hacia él—. Ni siquiera me quedaré a ver el partido; ya sé el resultado. ¡Adiós, Tobió _-Chan_!

Se alejó hasta la puerta principal del gimnasio y la cruzó sin mirar atrás. Llevaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro. Había visto a Tobio, y había comprobado que al igual que la vez que se había cruzado en la calle, era cierto que había cambiado. Antes, se hubiera alterado y le hubiera gritado que mientras él estuviera en ese equipo sería invencible. Esta vez no fue así, se quedó callado sin decir nada. Podría decirse que todas las heridas del pasado le habían servido para madurar y saber controlarse ante comentarios ajenos.

" _Espero estar equivocado",_ se dijo mientras volteaba, ahora sí, mirando al edificio del cual había salido. _"Si lo que me dijiste esa mañana es cierto: demuéstramelo"._

Dentro del lugar ya se habían posicionado todos en sus posiciones para poder comenzar el partido de práctica. El armador del Karasuno agradeció a sus compañeros que no le hicieran ninguna pregunta acerca del incidente con el que fue su antiguo compañero en la escuela. Un gran peso se había quitado de sus hombros al saber que él no jugaría ese partido, así podría concentrarse más. No era que el otro lo pusiera nervioso, sino que había tanta tensión entre ellos que podía hacer que perdiera la concentración por enfocarse tanto en vencerlo.

—Kageyama. —fue llamado por Hinata, quien se encontraba en la parte izquierda de detrás de él. Giró su rostro hacia la dirección de la voz chillona que le llamaba, solo para hacerle saber que le estaba escuchando—. Recuerda que vamos a ganar.

Volvió a mirar al frente sin contestar a esa afirmación tan obvia. No sabía si le estaba intentando dar ánimos, que intentara olvidar lo que acababa de suceder, o… Cualquier otra tontería por el estilo.

" _Siempre haciendo cosas innecesarias",_ pensó antes de escuchar el pitido que iniciaba el partido. Les tocaba sacar a ellos, y por lo que había entendido, sacaría Tanaka. Mandó el balón al otro lado de la red y alguien —no importaba quién— la había recibido. Chirridos de zapatos empezaron a sonar por todas direcciones, pero Kageyama sabía exactamente a quién pertenecía cada una. Se posicionó delante de la red dispuesto a saltar para bloquear, hasta que sintió que el viento que le venía de frente por la fricción del contrario era demasiado fuerte y hacía la derecha. Entonces, sin dudarlo, gritó:

—¡Fuera!

Todos se sorprendieron ante ese grito pero como si hubieran jugado juntos toda la vida no defendieron y se quedaron quietos. Lo siguiente que vieron fue que el rematador había tirado la pelota demasiado rápido y hacia la izquierda haciendo que el balón tocara fuera de la cancha el suelo proporcionándole el primer punto a su equipo.

— _¡Ohh…!_ —se escuchó de fondo en toda la estancia.

—¡Muy bien, Kageyama! —grito Sugawara desde el banquillo, siguiendo la enhorabuena los demás de su equipo.

Los contrarios miraban incrédulos el primer punto del marcador. Sí, había sido un error suyo por ser tan impetuosos al atacar, pero lo que les extrañaba era la seguridad con la que el número nuevo de los cuervos había predicho que ello pasaría. Los antiguos jugadores del colegio de Kageyama lo miraron de manera furiosa. ¡No podía hacerles esto! ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Ahora se llevaba bien con su equipo, hacía las cosas como se debía, jugaba aún sin ver? ¡Eso debía de ser una broma!

—¡De nuevo, vamos! —gritó Daichi alentando a sus jugadores.

El partido continuó, e increíblemente, estaba muy igualado. Cada vez se fue acercando más gente al gimnasio a ver cómo era posible que todavía no hubiera terminado un partido aparentemente fácil. Sorprendiéndose aún más al contemplar que estaban empatados a un set ganado por cada equipo. Ahora estaban en el último, e iba prácticamente a la par en los puntos. Doce a trece, adelantándose en ese preciso instante el Karasuno ante un remate a gran velocidad por el gran salto del pelirrojo.

Siguieron jugando hasta que llegaron al resultado de veintitrés a veinticuatro. Los ataques del pelirrojo estaban empezando a fallar, ya lo veían llegar y no les causaba ninguna sorpresa, por lo que era más fácil pararlo. Tenía un patrón de ataque muy fácil de leer, siempre iba en la misma dirección y al saltar ya tenía a los bloqueadores enfrente. En cierto momento el que jugaba en casa pidió tiempo muerto. Algo que de paso serviría a sus jugadores para descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Fuera de todo pronóstico, estaba siendo un partido bastante difícil, sin mencionar que iban perdiendo.

En el banquillo de los cuervos todos bebían agua y se sentaban en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

—Hinata, una cosa —lo llamó Tobio, tirando de él para acercar su boca al oído del más bajo para susurrarle algo al oído.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó un poco inquieto mirando al más alto. Y el azabache simplemente asintió. Fue todo lo que Hinata necesitó para saber qué saldría bien. Porque él tenía toda su confianza y sabía que no la tiraría nunca a la basura—. ¡Bien!

El tiempo muerto terminó y volvieron a la cancha. Kageyama estaba muy concentrado en saber hacia dónde se movería Hinata. Había percibido que siempre hacía el mismo movimiento: corría hacia delante, saltaba y remataba. Al principio y para quien no conociera al pequeño, era obvio que funcionaría. Pero después de un partido completo, era natural que simplemente eso ya no funcionara para atacar.

Pero eso era un problema fácil de solucionar.

Un nuevo ataque se inició. El líbero pudo controlar la pelota y la mandó alto y acercándose lentamente a la red, él se posicionó esperando a la ráfaga que pronto pasaría por su lado. Hinata empezó a correr hacia la red por el lado derecho y los bloqueadores hicieron lo mismo, parándose y levantando los brazos al llegar a ella. Sonrieron viendo lo fácil qe sería pararlo de nuevo.

Shoyo al llegar a ellos recordó la palabras de Kageyama: _"Escucha atentamente:_ _Si los ves en frente a ti, usa tu capacidad física y... Cambia de lado"._ Se impulsó con un pie al lado contrario pasando por el lado izquierdo de su colocador quién ya tenía la pelota en la palma de las manos. Saltó ya cuando la pelota se dirigía hacia él y remató viendo que los contrincantes aún no habían llegado a una posición favorable para detener el remate.

Remató con todas sus fuerzas y el balón tocó el campo contrario con gran fuerza rebotando y marchándose hasta el fondo. El árbitro pitó el punto y llegaron a los veinticinco, y así, ganando el partido.

Se escucharon muchas cosas. Gritos de victoria por parte de los cuervos, incredulidad manifestada por parte del público, y maldiciones por la cancha contraria. Pero lo único que escuchó Kageyama para él fueron los pasos del pequeño corriendo estrepitosamente hacia él y parándose en seco para quedar frente a frente.

—¡Lo conseguimos! —escuchó el grito frente a él—. ¡Gracias, Kageyama!

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, y era una pena que no pudiera ver la otra gran sonrisa de felicidad que su compañero irradiaba. Levantó el puño en dirección hacia el frente y lo dejó ahí. Hinata comprendió perfectamente levantando también el suyo y haciendo contacto con el del armador, chocándolos.

—Sí, lo conseguimos —expresó simplemente.

En la puerta del gimnasio se encontraba Oikawa apoyado en una de las paredes y con los brazos cruzados mirando la celebración y la frustración que se presenciaba allí. Soltó una risilla.

—Perdimos, eh… —susurró para después mirar con gran atención a la pareja que había logrado derrotar a su instituto—. Lo has demostrado, Tobio _-Chan._

A su mente, llegó lo que aquella fría mañana le había dicho y que en aquel momento no creyó: « _Ese chico al que me enfrenté en la escuela, me hará invencible; te lo demostraré, tú solo espera.»_ Y fue verdad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota Autora:** ¡Holiwis! Siento muchísimo el retraso, este capítulo se me hizo mucho más dificil de lo que había imaginado. Quién iba a decir que narrar partidos iba a ser taaaaaaaaaaan complicado. En fin, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favs y follows, todos ellos me hacen muy muy feliz **3** En el próximo capítulo habrá momentos románticos y algún que otro secreto desvelado. Espero que disfrutéis este y nos vemos en el siguiente. Muchas gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Título:** Jugadas que iluminan sus ojos.

 **Autora:** Freedom Released.

 **Género:** Yaoi, drama romántico.

 **Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

 **Advertencias:** UA.

 **Serie:** Haikyū!

 **Pareja:** Kageyama Tobio  & Hinata Shōyō.

 **Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Capítulo 5/ 3.385 palabras.

 **Notas:** Inspirado en el corto "Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho".

 **Resumen:** Hinata Shoyo llega a la secundaria con el único objetivo de inscribirse en el equipo de vóley y vencer a Kageyama Tobio. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que al que nombró en su momento su rival se había quedado… ciego?

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Haikyū! como sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lluvia. Lluvia y más lluvia, y llovía y no dejaba de llover ni cuando salía el sol. Desde aquel ansiado partido del que habían salido victoriosos, como si el cielo no celebrara con ellos, no había dejado de caer agua del cielo; ya había pasado un mes. Desde el partido habían practicado hasta el cansancio por su cuenta, el gimnasio tenía unas goteras que tardarían como mínimo medio mes más en reparar, dado que con este clima les era muy difícil arreglar el techo sin que se volviera a dañar.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, como de costumbre, se quedaban en casa después de clase escuchando música y haciendo los pocos deberes que les mandaban. Fuera del club no se relacionaban con nadie del club —sin contar, por supuesto, que iban en la misma clase que Hinata—, solo entre ellos sin decirle nada a nadie. Yamaguchi al menos mediaba palabra cuando se encontraba con los demás, pero Tsukisima raras veces decía algo. Muchos se preguntaban en qué momento empezaría a tener un poco más de confianza con el resto.

Nishinoya, pues como de costumbre, siguiendo a la estrella del Karasuno a sol y a sombra. A veces incluso alguien podría confundirse y pensar que viven juntos puesto que raras veces se los ve separados. Mejores amigos, se llama, ¿no? De vez en cuando veías que los miembros antiguos —por así decirlo— se juntaban en casa de alguno de ellos. Siempre con un muy alborotado Tanaka o un muy tranquilo Sugawara.

—¡Vamos, corre, corre!

El armador y el rematador se encontraban en el medio de la calle, dirigiéndose hacia la casa del primero, corriendo en medio de aquél chaparrón que parecía que no iba a tener fin. Se encontraban muy mojados, en su estupidez Hinata, cuando estaba en la casa de su compañero supuestamente "haciendo los deberes" había visto un claro y le dijo a Kageyama que podían aprovechar para ir a comprar algo de comer. El azabache le insistió que seguramente volvería a empezar y que lo mejor era permanecer en la casa, pero como de costumbre se dejó arrastrar por las locuras del más bajo.

—¡Hinata, idiota —gritaba entre tropezones intentando correr en una dirección recta— te dije que no teníamos que haber salido…!

El número nueve corría como podía, pero debido a su problema de visión se quedaba rezagado. En un momento determinado, se paró en seco e intentó escuchar mejor los pasos del pelirrojo para poder seguirlo, pero la lluvia se superponía y no lo dejaba orientarse. Se agachó apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas ligeramente dobladas, con un poco de frustración apretando su mandíbula.

Era estúpido. Llevaba años recorriendo ese camino, el camino hacia su casa en la que había vivido desde que había nacido. ¿Cómo es posible haberse desorientado cuando pasa por ahí todos los días? Se sentía pésimo. Si algo odiaba, era eso, sentirse inútil.

—¡KAGEYAMAAAAA!

Abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras unos pasos acelerados volvían junto a él y se paraban bruscamente delante bruscamente. No esperaba que el chico se diera cuenta de que se había quedado atrás. Con lo despistado que era, había supuesto que lo echaría en falta cuando llegara a la puerta de su casa y se girara exigiéndole que le diera la llave para poder entrar e ir a secarse.

Sintió un tirón de su brazo llevándolo de nuevo a correr en dirección a su hogar mientras el otro no le paraba de recriminar que se hubiese parado y no le hubiese seguido.

" _¿Por qué siempre acabo sucumbiendo ante este idiota?"_ , se preguntaba dejándose arrastrar, como ya era costumbre, por el pequeño. No entendía el motivo, pero siempre acaba cediendo a los deseos del más bajo. Se suponía que lo irritaba, que lo cabreaba, que lo odiaba; sin embargo, al final siempre acababa haciendo lo que el otro quería. Para sí mismo se decía que al ser compañeros de equipo y al ser con el que más trato ha tenido desde su llegada al Karasuno algo en su subconsciente lo relacionaba con alguien en quién podía confiar, aunque no fuera así.

 **.**

—Llegamos —escuchó cuando se detuvieron, seguramente, delante de su casa—. ¿Las llaves?

Como era costumbre, Hinata puso la mano delante del pecho de Kageyama apoyándola en este para que el otro le diera las llaves de dondequiera que las guardara. El más alto hurgó entre sus pantalones buscando un toque frío y un sonido metálico que le indicara que había encontrado el objeto que buscaba; no tardó en llegar.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y entró como si fuera suya a la casa. Siempre estaba vacía, los padres de Kageyama nunca se encontraban en casa, y a decir verdad raras veces el jugador decía algo al respecto de ellos. El pequeño nunca se molestó en preguntar, tampoco es que le interesara mucho, seguramente serían cosas del trabajo de adultos.

Fueron a la habitación del armador, la cual estaba provista de un pequeño baño personal, y sacaron toallas para secarse. Hinata, ni corto ni perezoso, buscó la toalla más grande y se la lanzó encima a Kageyama, ganándose una pequeña reprimenda por ser tan impulsivo. Luego, buscó otra que en tamaño le fuera bien y se quitó la ropa quedándose en ropa interior y empezó a secarse. El azabache hizo lo mismo.

El rematador, mientras se frotaba con la tela, no pudo evitar llevar una mirada a cómo lo estaba haciendo el dueño de ese cuarto. En un principio, había sentido curiosidad debido al silencio que se había formado dejando escuchar solo la lluvia del exterior, no sabía en qué estaría pensando el otro en esos momentos. Mientras que él, no para de fijarse en los pequeños trozos de piel del otro que podía ver desde su posición. Tenía un cuerpo bonito, una tez fina brillante y algún que otro lunar. Además, puede que no estuviera mucha constitución, pero tenía bien definidos sus músculos.

 _Sí, definitivamente Kageyama era atractivo._

A decir verdad, Shoyo nunca había ocultado que muchas veces se había sentido atraído por los chicos. Obviamente, las chicas también le gustaban, eran adorables y lindas, pero no por ello los chicos le desagradaban. No era un secreto para nadie que haya hablado un poco con él de esos temas, no lo ocultaba y nunca se vio avergonzado por ello.

Sin embargo, él era bastante tímido a la hora de enseñar su cuerpo a los demás. Hasta a veces, en los vestuarios, se sentía incómodo si alguien se ponía a hablar con él mientras se cambiaban. A primera vista, no era un chico que dijeras que tenía inseguridades, pero en ciertos aspectos él admitía que sí las tenía. En cambio, en esa situación que estaba viviendo, no era para nada extraña ni podía sentirse vergonzosa, a pesar de estar los dos más desnudos que de costumbre en los vestuarios.

" _No, no es por eso",_ se dijo dándose cuenta de algo. _"Él nunca me ha visto así"._ Y era verdad. Ellos en ese aspecto nunca se habían visto así antes de que Tobio perdiera la vista misteriosamente. Era la primera vez que se paraba a pensarlo, y esa verdad lo golpeó bastante fuerte. Ese chico era egocéntrico, engreído, y tenía un humor de perros que pocas personas podían soportar, pero en algún momento le había empezado a coger cariño, y la idea de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir con ello le hacía plantearse si él podría hacer algo para que se olvidara de ese sufrimiento.

—Hinata. —Su voz lo alertó y vio como el número nueve miraba hacia un lateral, como buscando algún rastro de su presencia. Al parecer lo encontró—. No has traído ropa para cambiarte, ¿verdad?

Abrió los ojos mirándose semidesnudo. Y aun encima había quedado con su madre que ese día se quedaría a dormir en casa de su compañero de equipo por si el clima empeoraba.

—¡ES CIERTO! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con exagerada desesperación agarrándose de los pelos—. ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Me moriré congelado! ¡No…! Soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir, aún ni he dado mi primer beso. No puedo…

Tobio, irritado, lo interrumpió con un grito.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —Shoyo se calló rápidamente—. Qué molesto eres. Tranquilo, puedes coger mi ropa. No vaya a ser que el mundo se pierda la posibilidad de que tú te reproduzcas.

El pelirrojo estaba deseando contestarle a ese comentario hasta que un estornudo lo detuvo en seco. Tendría que dejar la venganza y las represalias para otro momento, por ahora, quería seguir sano. Siguió las instrucciones del armador y cogió varias ropas para ambos del armario de la habitación y ambos se las pusieron con prisa. La verdad es que estaba empezando a refrescar.

Hinata estaba sonrojado, no podía creer cómo se veía. Tenía una camiseta demasiado larga puesta, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y un pantalón corto que igualmente le llegaba a la misma longitud que la camiseta, así que no se notaba que lo tenía puesto. Inspiró varias veces y olió ese olor tan característico a su compañero. Le gustaba ese olor.

Cogió con sus manos el cuello de la camiseta y se lo llevó a la nariz para poder aspirar mejor ese aroma tan peculiar. Era difícil de describir, era una mezcla de menta y hierbabuena muy embriagadora. Cerró los ojos volviendo a aspirar varias veces profundamente, como queriendo memorizarlo.

Un comentario lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—Hinata, ¿qué rayos haces? —preguntó al aire, sentándose junto a una mesilla que había al lado de la pared—. Deja de perder el tiempo en lo que sea y ven, vamos a continuar con los deberes.

—Eh… —No podía creerse lo acababa de hacer. Menos mal que no lo podía ver—. Voy, voy.

Se pusieron a trabajar, el número diez con sus apuntes y el número nueve con su máquina de escribir de braille y sus libros especializados. Estuvieron así, sorprendentemente en silencio, bastante tiempo. Sería porque el pequeño estaba intentando asimilar lo que hizo con las ropas que le había prestado el chico, o porque el otro estaba demasiado cansado como para iniciar una conversación en la que sabía que el rematador acabaría hablando solo durante media hora sin siquiera parase a que le contestara.

Por suerte y como era lógico, puesto que el chico hiperactivo no puede estar callado demasiado rato, pronto volvieron a su habitual forma de hacer deberes: Shoyo contando cualquier anécdota mientras el otro le pedía a gritos que cerrara el pico y que lo dejara concentrarse, sin mucho éxito. Muchas veces se preguntaba por qué dejaba que viniera a su casa a hacer los deberes si sabía que al final lo único que conseguía con eso era tardar más en acabarlos. Puede que se sintiera solo, o que en cierta forma le gustara tener a alguien como el muchacho para molestarlo.

En un momento determinado, a los dos jugadores les dio hambre y Hinata se prestó voluntario para ir a la cocina y coger algo para picar. Justo cuando estaba en medio del pasillo yendo hacia las escaleras para bajar a la cocina, un estallido de fuera lo inmovilizó junto con un sonido de fusibles. Y se hizo la oscuridad.

Se había ido la luz.

Al pelirrojo no es que le gustara estar a oscuras en una casa que apenas conocía de varias visitas. _Oh, mierda, no._ A él realmente le daba miedo la oscuridad, siempre se la había dado desde que era un niño y una profesora lo encerraba en el armario cada vez que hacia algo mal. Nunca lo admitiría, pero era un especie de trauma infantil ligado a algún tipo de nictofobia ***** o algo por el estaba seguro, no quería saber y realmente poco le importara como se llamara; el caso es que tenía miedo.

—¡Kageyama…! —gritó haciéndose una bola en cuclillas.

—¡No grites! —oyó rugir al fondo del pasillo—. Se ha ido la luz, ¿no?

A veces el que se encontraba asustado le sorprendía cómo captaba de bien el mundo que le rodeaba su amigo. Le fascinaba cómo lograba saber todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor aún sin tener un percepción visual de ello.

—Idiota, vuelve a la habitación.

El cuerpo del pequeño tembló cerrando los ojos.

—No puedo —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Eh? —Desde la habitación no lo podía haber escuchado bien.

—¡Que no puedo! —dijo con más fuerza.

El azabache enarcó una ceja sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir eso. Solo tenía que volver sobre sus pasos, no podía ser tan complicado. Incluso podía palmear el terreno para saber por dónde moverse.

—Hinata, deja de hacer el estúpido y ven aquí.

—¡He dicho que no!

Al más alto se le salió una vena en la frente al escuchar algo tan ilógico como aquello. Estaba seguro que solo le estaba intentando tomar el pelo para luego burlarse de él. _"Oh, lo siento pero no. Prepárate"_ , definitivamente lo iba a matar cuando lo encontrara.

Se levantó de su sitio y buscó con su mano la pared y fue bordeándola hasta llegar a la puerta que había dejado abierta para salir al largo pasillo. Dio varios pasos en dirección hacia las escaleras cuando sintió una respiración muy cerca del suelo. Apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo flexionando la otra y buscó con la mano agitando el aire hasta que encontró una espalda arqueada hacia delante. Estaba temblando y de vez en cuando se le escuchaba algun jadeo, no sabía decir si era porque tenía frio o por otra cosa.

—Hey —le habló al ver que no contestaba—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

Fue una respuesta automática y rápida, como las programadas en un contestador de voz. Una respuesta que por supuesto al azabache no le iba a servir.

—Soy ciego, no estúpido —habló con reproche.

El pelirrojo se abrazó más así mismo. Era un iluso pensando en que lo podía engañar tan fácilmente, tenía que haberlo supuesto. Una de las razones por las que no colaría era porque su compañero era demasiado cabezota, a parte de ser él muy mal actor.

—Solo…, no puedo.

" _¿Qué no puedes?"_ , pensó frustrado el otro sin saber muy bien si gritarle lo idiota que era o intentar que le dijera lo que fuera que le pasara. Optó por inspirar y expirar varias veces para mantener la calma y no tirar a su conocido por la ventana. Intentaría ser amable, solo por esta vez.

—Vamos a mi cuarto. —Sintió de nuevo al pequeño y pensó una mejor manera de convencerlo—. Dame la mano.

Shoyo levantó el rostro y abrió los ojos sorprendido, aun sabiendo que en esa oscuridad no vería nada. En el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Tobio sabía que no era de la clase de persona que se preocupara demasiado por los demás ni que tuviera muchas muestras de afecto con la gente; por lo menos él nunca había visto algo similar, así que esa petición tan genuina le arrancó un par de rápidas pulsaciones de su corazón. Como pudo se giró en sí mismo y su costado chocó con una mano que apuntaba hacia él con decisión. Sin pensarlo dos veces llevó la suya a ella y lo agarró, y por algún motivo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió las espaldas de los dos muchachos.

Se levantaron lentamente, y se dirigieron a la habitación sin mediar palabra. Esta vez era el azabache quien arrastraba al otro, cuando usualmente era al contrario y con mucha más energía. Shoyo fue guiado por esa fría mano hasta el borde de la cama donde sus rodillas se doblaron sentándose en ella, junto con el dueño de la misma. Él mismo dobló sus piernas y se sentó con ellas completamente en la cama poniendo sus pequeñas manos entre ellas y agachando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Me dirás ahora qué es lo que te pasa?

La voz no salió con reproche, ni con odio, y mucho menos con enfado. Parecía hasta comprensiva. Y eso fue lo que hizo que al final se decidiera a contar uno de sus miedos, uno que curiosamente nadie sabía todavía. Eso iba a cambiar.

—Desde niño… le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

Kageyama suspiró y en su rostro, aunque Hinata no pudiera verlo, se dibujó una diminuta sonrisa. Ni el mismo sabía el porqué de ella, pero ahí estaba. Se removió sentándose, curiosamente, en la misma posición del otro. Esa confesión le había hecho sentir algo, algo que por ahora para él no tenía nombre y que no estaba interesado en ponerle. Lo único que sabía era que quería que el pelirrojo volviera a ser el hiperactivo que no dejaba de hablar de siempre.

—Yo también tengo miedo a la oscuridad —admitió en voz baja, queriendo no perturbar el ambiente que se había creado en el que solo se oía el viento y las gotas de lluvia del exterior—. Pero he aprendido a vivir con ella, todos los días.

Esa confesión fue inesperada. De todas las cosas que esperaba esa era sin duda la última de su lista, incluso ni estaba en la lista. Hinata no sabía si le había dicho eso para burlarse de él, para calmarlo, o porque fuera verdad. Tenía demasiadas dudas y llevaba demasiado tiempo sin luz y con el miedo en el cuerpo como para pensar con claridad. Se limitó a inclinar su cabeza hacia delante hasta estampar su frente con el pecho del más alto, buscando algún tipo de protección que creyó que el otro no iba a darle. Para su sorpresa, no fue así: lo abrazó.

Kageyama había puesto sus brazos en su espalda y lo había atraído hacia el acunándolo mejor entre su cuerpo y sus brazos, colocando su mentón en el cabello del número diez. Quien, sin poder evitarlo, se abrazó también a él agarrando la camiseta del otro con los puños por la espalda.

Los latidos de ambos estaban acelerados y el pequeño podía escuchar con claridad los latidos que sobresalían del pecho del de ojos azules. Ese ritmo rápido y constante poco a poco lo fue calmando, su miedo estaba desapareciendo y en ciertas ocasiones se olvidaba de que no había luz a su alrededor y que no podía ver nada. Por otra parte, el que lo abrazaba se encontraba preguntándose mentalmente por qué lo había hecho. No lo pensó, fue un autoreflejo demasiado inconsciente. Pero, la verdad era que no se arrepentía para nada de haberlo hecho. Tener al más bajo entre sus brazos se sentía bien, era cálido y contrastaba con la frialdad que su cuerpo había heredado al nacer en invierno. Y también, tener al otro escuchando sus latidos, lo calmaba de alguna manera.

Pasaron varios minutos así hasta que el hiperactivo empezó a hablar de nuevo, en voz baja, como lo habían hecho previamente.

—Kageyama…

—¿Mm…?

—Cuando estoy en la oscuridad y tengo miedo, pienso en lo que extraño ver —habló con varias pausas en la frase—. ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas tú?

El alto se quedó pensativo. Desde que había perdido la vista no se había preguntado nunca qué era lo que más extrañaría de ver, porque lo que más le preocupaba eran las cosas que quería seguir haciendo a pesar de su capacidad. Empezó a recordar momentos, cuadros, películas, libros… No lo echaba de menos. Pero recordó a alguien, y todo cuadró en su mente.

—Nada especialmente —mintió. Eso se lo callaría para él, eternamente. Ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello lo diría.

—Hum…

Entendía que no quisiera decírselo, después de todo no se podía decir que fueran ni confidentes ni mejores amigos para andar contándose sus intimidades. Solo porque él le contara su miedo no quería decir que esperara un comportamiento reciproco de su parte. Decidió seuir en esos brazos sin decir una sola palabra más. Kageyama agradeció internamente que no le insistiera en ese asunto. Sus defensas eran buenas, pero si las atacaba mucho podría ceder.

" _Solo hay una cosa que me gustaría volver a ver… Esa sonrisa que solo tú pones, esa sonrisa que solo pude ver en ese partido que jugamos hace ya años"_ , admitió en sus pensamientos. Esa sonrisa que pone cuando remata, cuando está feliz, cuando se convence de que ganará. Eso era, definitivamente, lo que más echaba de menos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 ***Nictofobia:** Es una fobia caracterizada por un miedo irracional a la noche o a la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Nota Autora:** ¡He vuelto! Bueno, metafóricamente, nunca me he ido. Sé que he tardado bastante, pero es que he estado super liada y no tenía tiempo para escribir. Pero hace dos días dije: ¡Qué diablos! Y me puse a escribir como una loca. Espero que os haya gustado, agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios, me dan más motivos para escribir y la verdad es que me han mucha ilusion (: Gracias por leer, decidme qué os ha parecido, trataré de traer el próximo pronto.


End file.
